


Steven Universe : Time Machine AU

by Angie_AshF3rn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Spinel is a portal hopper, she saves Steven’s ass alot, spinel is also half corrputed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_AshF3rn/pseuds/Angie_AshF3rn
Summary: Spinel finds out about her abandonment when Steven was just born instead, and swears to guard Steven’s life, as opposed to her canon objective. She also corrupts, poofs half way, and reforms to be half corrupted permanently.SHE WONT RUIN MOST OF THE PLOT, ONLY SAVE HIM FROM THINGS LIKE KEVIN, MORE BAGGAGE, CENTIPEETLE, ETC.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Centipeetle

“Why isn’t it working?!” Steven wailed out, stomach turning sore after eating so many cookie cats. He was faced by a gigantic centipede, spewing large amounts of deadly acid from its mouth. 

Through squinted eyes, he could have sworn he saw a bright flash of cyan, pink and yellow. He then blinked again. “What is that?!” 

He got a closer look at it. The portal was spewing small shocks of multicolored lightning, and deep magenta clouds. 

The giant bug now turned to the distracting light.

All of a sudden, a flash of pink flew out of it, hitting it on the side. The mysterious creature climbed over it, distracting its tail, which was attacking the crystal gems.

“Woah! Now THAT'S mystery!” Steven gasped.

The gems had their weapons out, running at the giant bug with full force, poofing it into a bunch of small clouds. Garnet stopped the gem with her foot, grabbing it and bubbling it, poofing it away. The gems now turned over to see the flash of pink more clearly, but it retreated into the portal before they could get many details. 

Steven saw a tail, tiny wings, horns and cat-like legs. “Is that a giant cat?” He exclaimed.

“I’m… not sure..” pearl winced. “I..recognize her.. but I can’t put my finger on it.” She placed a hand over her mouth.

“It’s defeated.” Garnet spoke. “If that other gem wants to be a problem, she can answer to me.”

“Didn’t she just save Steven’s life?” Amethyst argued. “Why would she be a problem?”

“We don’t know the strangers intentions.” Pearl continued.

“Let’s just go back inside.” Garnet walked into the house. 

“DID YOU SEE THAT PORTAL, GUYS?” Steven gasped, clearly impressed, as the episode’s ending star zoomed in on his face, turning the screen to black.


	2. Red Eye

Greg’s van was blasting ‘Let me Drive my Van Into Your Heart’ in his van as they pulled up with the light cannon.

The three gems gasped upon seeing it, “he really had it!” Pearl spoke.   
“We’re saved!” Shouted amethyst, being almost cut off by the Red Eye closing in on them, winds blowing rapidly.

“We need to use it NOW.” Garnet spoke.

“Oh, I don’t know how it works, it was Rose’s!” Pearl whined. “The gem. YOU have Rose’s gem!” She noted to Steven.

Amethyst picked up Steven, rubbing his gem against the cannon.”ugh- come on!”

“STOP!” A loud hiss yelled at them from above. She was sitting on the hill. She bounced down, landing on the sand on all fours. She then ran up, kicking amethyst out of the way and gently throwing Steven at Greg to catch. She then placed a paw on it from the beach’s side. “If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn’t have hotdogs.” She hissed. 

The cannon grew bright as can be, and it almost fell on top of the cat gem if it weren’t for her quick reflexes. She did a flip in place so her powerful hind legs would catch it and put it in the direction of the Red Eye. 

The cannon blasted a bright light, forming the shape of a rose, then Rose herself, before hitting the Red Eye. It exploded midair, sending debris flying. “Ow!” The mysterious pink cat-gem hissed. After the beam was done, she sprang away, the canon dropping hard on the sand. She sat down to groom a burning spot on her tail, the fur didn’t burn, it was just black and exhaling smoke. “Eh whatever. Anyway, the water is gonna re-“ she was suddenly covered in water. “Ah.”

“Have fun—“ she hissed, opening her portal when Steven ran up to her through the water. The gems giving him looks of ‘steeeeeeevennnnn ughhhhh’ 

“Hm?” She looked over her shoulder, showing a shining heart gem on her chest, just barely grazed by neck fluff at the top. 

“Who are you?” He asked, eyes gleaming.

She just stared at him. A silence emerged, nothing but the wind and stressful tension.

“Don’t worry about it yet, kid. You’ll find out sooner or later.” She placed a paw on his head. Then grabbed him by the torso and tossed him to Garnet. “The water might be toxic since you don’t know what was in that Red Eye, I wouldn’t let humans in it until you’re sure it’s safe.” She noted, telling that to the gems before falling backwards into the water, and a bright yellow, pink and cyan light consumed her from under the water. The black end-of-episode star consumed the light under the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success! Well, half, because the debris still caused damage.


	3. Sea spire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👏👏👏

“I— I don’t have it!”

All three gems gasped simultaneously.

“I must have left it on the bed!” Steven wailed.

“There’s… there’s no time…” pearl frowned.

“Wait! I have an idea!” He grabbed a plushie from his backpack. The distorted audio hurt his ears as he placed it on the pedestal.

“Could that work?”

Garnet shrugged.

The pedestal lit up, a beam of light engulfing the stuffed toy. It began floating as the gems gasped in awe.

A familiar flash of light shone from in the corner of Steven’s eye. The portal opened as the pink cat-gem leaped out. He gasped, seeing what was in her jaws. 

She ran up to the pedestal and dropped the Moon Goddess Statue, grabbing the doll and ripping it into shreds.

“Awh….” Steven frowned at the sight of his favorite toy being torn to bits.

The large spire began shaking as the cracks filled and the tower was restored to its former glory.

Pearl gasped In awe. “It’s beautiful!”

“Sure is.” The unknown gem purred.

Steven approached the gem again. “I really wanna know. Who are you?”

The gem smirked. She shook out her fur and then hopped into her portal, leaving a pink flower on the ground. A hibiscus.

“Woah, this type of flower looks rare! I guess she wants us to call her flower!” He held the pretty flower in his hands.


End file.
